blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleshling (5e Race)
Fleshling "Asmodeus wishes your death, and his will shall be done!" -Cruoripper, Fleshling Hemopriest, yelling a Fleshling war cry. Physical Description Fleshlings are monstrous humanoids, and are wasteland dwellers, typically living in the Shadowfell. They are between 5-6 feet tall. Their skin can be pink, orange, red, brown, or white. They have no hair, and instead have fleshy shark-like fins on their backs. They have serrated teeth, and many white eyes. Their flesh is tougher than most races, allowing them to receive a lot of damage without faltering. History Fleshlings are the spawn of Asmodeus, Lord of the Nine Hells, and they revere him as their god. They were created to bring great wars and bloodshed to the already violent Shadowfell and wastelands, and most of them are eager to do so. Society Fleshlings live in clans, having no ties with other clans at all, warring amongst each other commonly, and rarely keeping allies for longer than a few weeks. Their hierarchy is based upon who is the strongest, revering those who have great knowledge of hemomancy as the strongest of the strong. Relationships Fleshlings do not bother with other races, merely seeing them as another race to kill, just like their own kind. Adventurers might rarely differ from this opinion, but most races are untrustworthy of them. Fleshling Names Fleshlings names are a combination of words related to meat, flesh, organs, or blood, trying to sound fierce. Those who know hemomancy might take on names of other demons or devils, to show their rank. Male: Cruoripper, Sanguine, Brainiac Female: Krimsen, Heartia, Vayne Fleshling Traits Fleshlings are very warlike creatures, rivalling even the fierce orcs and gnolls, and they are tougher than most, able to tank hits easily. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 3. Age. Fleshlings have shorter lifespans than most races. They are mature at age 5, and can live to be up to 40 years old. Alignment. Fleshlings have no laws, and enjoy dominance and wars. They are typically Chaotic, leaning on the Evil side. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Warlike Flesh. ''You add your level to your maximum hit points. ''Retkin Flesh. ''When you are at half your maximum hit points or lower, you gain 1 temporary hit point at the start of each of your turns, to a cap of your proficiency bonus. ''Claws. ''You have proficiency with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier slashing damage. ''Frequently War-Torn. ''You have proficiency with Athletics. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Fleshling, and Abyssal. Fleshling is a language that sounds like screeches and scratches, which is very hard to speak if you do not normally speak Abyssal. If your race naturally can speak Abyssal, you can spend 1 week of downtime to learn to speak Fleshling. Fleshling has no written script form. Fleshing Feats Bloodletter Prerequisite: You must be a Fleshling. Your superior studies and knowledge of hemomancy allows you to cast certain spells innately. * You can cast bloodletting(Dark Arts page 22) at will, bloodburn(D.A. page 21)'' and ''cruorwhip(D.A. page 22) at 1st level, and blood seal(D.A. page 22) at 2nd level. You can cast either bloodburn or cruorwhip once per long rest, and blood seal once per long rest. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is your Wisdom modifier. Category:Races